


Endearments

by writesometimes



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining, They're so obvious they're oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: It was just something Donovan did, called people by little pet names





	

It was just something Donovan did, called people by little pet names. He'd done it his whole life. Forever a smart ass with a smart mouth. It just happened naturally. And it was no different with Lincoln.

* * *

 

The first time was in 'Nam. They'd been sent out on an intelligence mission, some real top secret shit. Donovan's favorite kind. Everything had gone to hell halfway through their op, and the two had become separated. Donovan scurried through the jungle under the cover of darkness, trying to get back to the makeshift military base. The whole time wondering where in the fuck Lincoln Clay was.

He'd stayed up until dawn smoking cigarettes, watching for any signs of Lincoln's return. When the man finally lumbered into their ragtag campsite, Donovan's face lit up. "Took your sweet time, _princess_ ," he laughed. Lincoln simply flipped him off in response.

* * *

 

When Donovan had first been called to New Bordeaux by Father James, he wasn't sure what to think. Lincoln was clinging to life and had only made one request. John Donovan. He would have been flattered if he wasn't so worried Lincoln was just going to up and die on him while he laid there in that bed. The Father read scripture to him every day. Donovan chain smoked and compiled dossiers on everyone involved in what had happened at Sammy's. 

He'd been there a week, in the sweltering heat and humidity, when he really started to lose faith Lincoln would emerge again in the waking world, and be the same man he knew. Carefully, he traced his index finger down the side of Lincoln's palm. " _Sweetheart_ , you gotta wake up so we can make this right," he whispered to Lincoln's sleeping form.

* * *

 

It went on like that the entire time Donovan was in New Bordeaux helping Lincoln make things right. "Princess" this and "Babe" that. Lincoln was used to it. He even found it a little endearing, although he would never admit that. He'd roll his eyes and chuckle, and try his damn hardest to hide the flush in his cheeks. 

After one close call in particular he'd gotten a concerned "Oh, _hun_ " when he stumbled in the door of that rat-hole motel, bleeding and battered. It became too hard for Lincoln not to let the lines blur a little. Not to let the little endearments seep into his very soul and give him something to cling to on his worst nights.

* * *

 

The room of course reeked of cigarettes. That's all Donovan did, smoke and pry. The soft light of early morning was just beginning to make its way through the curtains. Generosity had struck Lincoln and he'd decided to pick up coffee for himself and Donovan. He needed to swing by to get information about a drug operation anyway, so why the hell not. He'd entered the room with a large grin on his face. Donovan rounded the corner to greet him, surprised to see the coffee cups. 

"Hey, _lovely_ , brought us some coffee," Lincoln offered happily. Donovan froze, hand wrapped around the coffee cup still in Lincoln's hand. He gazed up at Lincoln, mild shock evident on his face. Lincoln panicked momentarily, had he read this all wrong? His panic dissipated, however, when Donovan stood up on to his tiptoes and pecked Lincoln on the lips.

"Took you long enough, _princess_ ," Donovan laughed against Lincoln's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are gonna kill me 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
